grand_larceny_wikicomfandomcom-20200215-history
Jack Newell
"I ain't no hero, I killed people, ran gangs and got my friends killed, if that counts as hero, then this country really is fucked." - Jack, giving a speech to a crowd Jack Newell is a character and the proantagonist of Grand Larceny. Background Jack was born to Cole Newell and Ming Yung on November 4th, 1981 in London. Jack grew up in the town of Middleton, Conneicut with his parents and sister, Regina. At the age of 16, Jack befriended Pedro Lewis, a Mexican-American boy in a gang known as The Ninedies, which Jack himself later joined. Jack graduated high-school and went to collage, after which he droppd out and joined the army at 17, he didn't stay long and only saw combat once as a paratrooper. After his brief stint with the military, Jack returned to his gang life in Middileton, this was, however, short lived after he was arrested for shooting a cop who was harassing his sister. After Jack got out of jail at age 23, he decided to leave the gang life as his best friend, Pedro, had left for New Alexandria, leaving him some money and goodbye letter. Four years later, while Jack is coming home from a party with his friends, he finds his parents and sister killed, he is stricken with grief and decides to leave town, he calls Pedro and asks him to get him set up in New Alexandria, Pedro gladly accept and is happy to hear from his friend, beginning the events of the game. Grand Larceny Write the second section of your page here. Personality/Apperance Personality: Jack is caring and loyal to his friends, but will stop at nothing to destory those who wrong or oppose him. He is known to be the level-headed one in situations but will be irrational and ruthless when angry, he shows kindess to strangers as seen in side missions, and will do anything to help them if they are in danger, even going as far as to parachute onto a moving cargo plane to save them. He has an ablility called Focus, which slows down time in both combat and a vehicle, it also highlights explosives like barrels in the enviorment, it turns the screen a hazy blue with white hihlights on explosives. Appearance: Jack sports long hair and a bit of a stubble and green eyes, he has an average build. Though his clothing can be changed, his default outfit is a ubuttoned black suit jacket and shirt, with jeans and a pair of black sneakers. Trivia - Mutiples characters joke about the car Pedro gives him, it is a running joke that he dresses nice for such a terrible car - Jack will often comment on the state of the car he's in, if it's nice or flashy, he'll say things such as "This bitch is classy" or "I like this one", however, if the car is damaged of ugly, he'll say "I hope this scrap doesn't fail" or "Not feeling this one.." - Jack is an expert on cars, he demonstrates this in the Most Wanted missions where he's easily able to identify the model of almost every car. - His first car was a Regal, as evidenced in the mission Motorpool when Leslie asks what his first car was. - Jack is shown to be fluent in Japanese and speaks it mutiple times throught the game, he was most likely taught by his mother - Jack's favorite radio station is K-Pop. - Jack bears a small resemblance to Jackie Estacado from The Darkness series, he is even referred to as Jackie by Pedro. - He seems to have a fear of bears, as referenced mutiple times in game as he says he'd rather Wrestle and alligator naked than to even see a bear. - He is shown to get excited when piloting a military vehicle, as he express enuthuisam for the G.P.C.J and Jaguar, this may come from his time in the military. - He shows a heavy dislike for Rednecks, this is likely due to his mother being beaten by a gang a rednecks in front of his eyes. - Jack is able to fire while parachuting, this is likely due to his training as a paratrooper - Jack prefers motor cars to electric cars, as he'll say "I prefer the smell of diesel" when drving an eletric car. - Jack will comment on older cars as well, saying "Old School, ehh? Classy" - Jack will appear scared after a hard car crash, saying things like "That was too damn close!" - He is apparently fluent in martial arts as he used mutiple Karate moves in Melee combat. - His focus mode is unexpainable in a normal sense, though it is presumed with his experince with cars and combat, he can focus on certain things and slow the moment down. - He is quite fond of shaksphere as he quotes him multiple times and says it during "Stay Classy, New Alexnadria"